


Spiritual

by Gayest_Disney_King_Ever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dirty Talk, Lemon, Morning Sex, Oral, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Scars, Sexual Content, Slow Sex, Smut, ambiguous reader, gender neutral reader, motel sex, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayest_Disney_King_Ever/pseuds/Gayest_Disney_King_Ever
Summary: This is a songfic inspired by Spiritual by TrocaderoTo say that he regretted the previous night was nothing new. But this morning he didn’t regret at all. He especially didn’t regret you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song yesterday while listening to some Trocadero and my mind immediately went to Qrow. Enjoy.

 

To say that he regretted the previous night was nothing new. The familiar ache in his temple (that would be gone by midday when his spare bottle was empty) pounded rhythmically with his heartbeat which steadily beat out a slow, drawn out beat. A similarly slow and relaxed heartbeat sounded next to him accompanied by the slow, regular, wistful breaths of his previous night’s lover.

 

He rolled over, turning away from the window that was lit up by the rising sun to instead look at you. You seemed so peaceful. His knuckles gently rolled down the curve of your cheek and he watched you shudder in your sleep at his feather-like touch. After a few more strokes, your eyes began to flutter open to look into big, chocolate brown eyes. They seemed soft and warm like a glass of hot chocolate, though you faintly remembered the lust that held those eyes last night.

 

 _Jesus I'm a broken man_   
_A broken man_   
_A broken man_   
_Jesus I'm a broken man_   
_Can you make me whole again?_ _  
Can you make me whole again?_

 

“Mornin’,” his gruff morning voice made you grind your thighs together and suppress a groan. His charming smile didn’t help the lust pooling back into your core even after being so drained the previous night.

 

“Morning,” you greeted in a strained tone, earning a chuckle from him as he leaned over to press a chaste kiss to your lips, so much more innocent than the tongues and teeth that had clashed in this very bed only hours before.You looked up at him with pleading eyes, _Please don’t go_ , they begged.

 

 _Not yet_ , his eyes seemed to reply as his hand made it’s way into your hair and cupped the back of your head, pulling you up to meet his kiss. It was still chaste and closed mouth but the way his lips melted into yours made it feel like so much more. You opened your mouth to invite him in. He didn’t for a moment, and you feared he didn’t want to continue. Then his tongue snaked into your mouth, tasting of his morning breath and the alcohol form last night. You could even taste yourself on him which made the corners of your lips twitched up into a semblance of a smile into the kiss which seemed to not go unnoticed by him as his free hand pushed him over on top of you, rolling you onto your back without breaking contact.

 

 _Jesus I'm a broken toy_   
_A broken toy_   
_A broken toy_   
_A broken toy_   
_Jesus I'm a broken toy_ _  
Can you make me whole again?_

 

The thin, cheap motel blanket fell away from him, revealing his scarred torso which made you hum as your hands traced the healed lines covering his abdomen and his chest. Some were thin and white, others were jagged and hadn’t healed very well.

 

His lips grazed over the spot along your collarbone he’d found last night and you found yourself too busy shivering at the touch to pay attention to the scars. Somewhere in the back of your mind you recalled learning he was a huntsman. As his wet tongue licked at a bite from last night, you breathed out his name which had been lost until now.

 

“Qrow,” it came out in a whine and his chest rumbled with suppressed laughter.

 

 _Can you make me_ _  
_ _Can you make me whole again?_

 

“What do you want, love?” he asked as he baited you to beg for him. To aid in his quest, the hand that had been idly playing with your hair until now came down to massage your pelvis, just before reaching your area that desperately needed attention. He intended to make you beg all over again.

 

Fortunately, you felt no shame as you called out his name, begging lewdly for him to do explicit things to you. You were spurred to go even further at the almost animalistic rumbling in his chest. His hand came down to stroke you as you continued the onslaught of filth into his ear. It seemed to physically affect him as he groaned out something resembling your name, but you weren’t quite sure. If this is what your voice alone did to him, you felt eager to see how much more use your mouth could be.

 

Before he can do any more to you, you seem to have a change of heart as you tackle him, rolling the much larger man onto his back, and suddenly your face delves down to his hips and you swallow him down in one fell swoop with practiced ease. He was large, but you were experienced. The way his breath hitched at the sudden turn of the tables was more satisfying than anything you’d heard before, like music to your ears.

 

 _Make me_   
_Can you make me whole again?_   
_Make me_ _  
Can you make me whole again?_

 

Just when he was on the edge, you pulled away and blew at his tip teasingly, leaving him whining like a puppy that needed more attention. Felling his desire radiate towards you, you lifted your leg over him to straddle, hovering just above the writhing huntsman. You leaned down to kiss him, giving a taste of his precum that had settled in your mouth to which he took great care in cleaning up.

 

With the slick of your spit and last night’s session, it didn’t take long for you to slide down onto him until you felt the satisfying feeling of his skin against yours. Then you were moving, slowly, preserving the moment. He seemed to enjoy this greatly, a nice change of pace compared the roughness of last night which played around in your head and spurred you on to get closer and closer to the blinding orgasm.

 

 _Jesus people play with me_   
_They toy with me_ _  
Yeah, they mess with me_

 

You came first as you froze and shuddered. Your vision went in and out, but you rode through the pleasure, dragging it out. Your tense muscles swallowed him up and brought him to the edge as he came soon after you, a loud moan filling the room.

 

Then silence. You fell onto his chest, sliding off of him and rolled onto your side to drape an arm over his chest. He casually slid a blanket over your post-euphoric bodies and pulled you closer to him with a kiss to your temple. The ragged breathing passing between you both lulled you into a sweet sleep.

 

 _Jesus make me whole again_ _  
_ _Can you undo what's undone?_

 

Qrow remained awake, waiting until he was positive you were out like a light to slide away, putting his pillow into your arms to replace him. As he found his clothes strewn about the room from the bathroom, to by the front door and dressed accordingly, he couldn’t help but take a swig from his stash to help dull the hangover. Funny, he did regret last night, as always. But this morning he didn’t regret at all. He especially didn’t regret you. You had been a nice change of pace. He did, however, regret having to leave you, but he had no choice.

 

 _Can you make my_ _  
_ _Can you make my soul again?_

 

He swung the door shut behind him and left. As he made his way down the hallway, the desk in the corner of your hotel room fell apart, jarring you awake. You clutched the pillow tightly when you realized he was gone. But then again, he wasn’t the first broken man you’d found yourself waking up without.

  
_Can you make my_ _  
Can you make my soul again?_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request fanfictions, you'll find a one-shots dump under my works list. Just leave a comment and I'll get back to you.


End file.
